Heartbroken and Missing
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: Toph is forced to leave the gaang after facing their ultimate betrayal...Katara and Aang struggle to stay togther...While Sokka and Suki's love comes with a price: Neither can live while the other survives. Will Iroh's words of wisdom be enough this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbroken and Missing**

_Going Our Separate Ways_

Twilight was falling over the city of Ba Sing Se as Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph headed towards the Western Air Temple on Appa. Having found the lost bison, they all agreed it would be for the best if they headed somewhere safe. This way Aang could continue his training. All that was left for him to learn was Firebending. The problem was that he vowed to never bend fire again. Not since he had hurt Katara…

"Are we almost there yet, Twinkle Toes?" Toph was about to get airsick from riding on Appa so long. Being so far from solid ground wasn't exactly her forte'.

"Don't worry," Aang looked over his shoulder as he sat on the bison's head lowering the reins. "We'll be there in five minutes. And trust me, you'll love it there."

"It's an Air Temple. Nothing about that name sounds inviting to me." She gripped the saddle a bit tighter trying to keep from vomiting. She'd never been so high into the sky before.

Katara walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Try not to think too much. Just close your eyes and we'll be there before you know it."

"Ugh," Toph rolled over onto her back and squeezed her eyes tight.

"I can't believe I get to see dad tomorrow," said Sokka with a bit of worry in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me Katara?"

"It's not that I don't want to Sokka," said Katara looking away from Toph to face her brother. "It's just that somebody needs to stay at the Temple to make sure nobody comes along."

"But Katara-"

"We're here!" interrupted Aang. The two benders and Sokka looked down to see the most intriguing place. It was nothing like the destroyed Eastern Air Temple. It actually almost looked completely un-harmed. The Western Air Temple looked golden and radiant above the night clouds and the moon shining above it. One would think this to be a whole new world in itself. Which would explain the Air Nomads tradition of being so peaceful and tranquil: they were far away from all of the world's troubles.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," said Katara as she helped the airsick Earthbender off Appa.

"Land!" shouted Toph, not even caring about the Temple around her. She was practically making earth angels into the ground.

"No offense, but I thought the Fire Nation destroyed both of the Temples?" asked Sokka.

"They did," Aang looked away. "But luckily some of the Guru's have been repairing it over the years.

"Speaking of Guru's," said Katara pulling a letter out of her pocket. "Are you going to go see Guru Pathik tomorrow?" She handed the Airbender a letter that was originally tied to Appa's horns.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to master the Avatar State, but this just isn't a good time."

"Aang, it's not that you want to master the Avatar State, it's that you _need_ to. The world needs you too. And what do you mean this isn't a good time?"

"Well…with Sokka leaving to find your guys' dad and Toph going off to the Earth Kingdom to make sure everything is still safe, I just don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

"Wait, this is about _me_?"said Katara accusingly.

"Well not exact-"

"Look, you're going to see Guru Pathik tomorrow. I'll be fine here. Besides, I highly doubt anyone will be simply able to waltz into a Temple that just happens to be floating way up here above the clouds. And even if it were in the middle of the Fire Nation, you need to trust me. I'm not just your friend, I'm a master Waterbender," said Katara smiling proudly.

Aang laughed at his selfishness, "You're right. I was being stupid. I promise I'll go first thing in the morning."

"Good for you Twinkle Toes now will you please go to sleep already!" yelled an annoyed Toph.

"Seriously, we have a big day ahead of us," said Sokka who had already set up his sleeping bag. "So do as the girl says." Within two seconds the warrior drifted off to sleep.

Katara and Aang laughed and pulled out their sleeping bags.

After breakfast the next day, the gaang began preparing to go their separate ways. It wasn't easy for them being that they hardly ever resulted to this.

"Tell dad I said hi," said Katara pulling her brother into a hug.

"I will, I promise." Sokka climbed onto Appa's saddle.

"Be safe Sugar Queen," said Toph patting the Waterbender on the back.

She smiled, "You too, Toph. I mean it." She watched as the Earthbender slowly boarded Appa. A look of despair was across her face, but not because of going back to the Earth Kingdom, but because she had to ride the flying bison yet again.

Sokka laughed and helped Toph to the top. "It's not a big deal, c'mon"

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Toph.

Katara laughed and turned to Aang. "Good luck with Guru Pathik."

"Thanks," he looked away, clearly nervous.

"Hey, it'll be fine. You'll have the Avatar State mastered in no time," she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so," Aang looked back at Katara. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

She pulled him into a hug, "Of course. You have nothing to worry about."

The two benders pulled away. "Now go already," with a playful smile Katara made a shooing gesture with her hands.

Aang laughed, "Alright, alright. You better be here when we all get back this evening."

"Oh of course, _dad_," she laughed as the young Avatar jumped up onto Appa's head and grabbed hold of the reins. Katara waved goodbye as the rest of the gaang flew off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Fallen Warrior_

After an hour of being with Guru Pathik, Aang had opened all of the necessary chakras. Well, all but one. The two of them climbed up to the highest point of the mountain and faced one another.

"Aang, earlier I had told you about love taking on a new form in our lives, yes?"

He smiled at the memory of Katara and nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, in order to master the Avatar State, you must block out all distractions in your life. It is necessary to let go off all things possibly holding you back. This way you will be able to take on the true power of being the Avatar."

Aang's eyes were wide in horror, "So what you're saying is I have to let go of Katara?" He took a few steps back from the Guru.

"For now, I am afraid that it will-"

"No, I won't do it," Aang shook his head. "I can't." He headed back towards Appa.

"Aang, if you do not open this chakra today, you will never be able to fully master the Avatar State!"

Guru Pathik's shouting was no use; the Airbender was well into the sky heading back towards the Waterbender he loved.

Sokka had barely been with his dad, Hakoda, for a little over an hour now. Already the two of them were coming up with brilliant war strategies and plans. It was like old times for the young warrior, old times that he had missed very much.

"This is great, Sokka," said Hakoda patting his son on the back. "If things keep up this way, we'll not only be infiltrating the Fire Nation, we'll have it practically melting in our hands.

The two laughed together, enjoying the rare time shared.

"So tell me again, why wasn't your sister able to join us today? I haven't seen her in two years, now."

"Katara insisted on staying back at the Western Air Temple. She thought it was necessary for at least one of us to keep it safe. But I mean, don't get me wrong. Katara really misses you, and she even told me to tell you hi, and-"

"Sokka, I understand," Hakoda laughed. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

He blushed, "Yeah, I kind of get a bit chatty when I'm nervous."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," he smiled.

"So," said his dad changing the subject, "have you have you come across any interesting girls in your quest so far?"

Sokka's eyes lit up, "Well there's this girl, Suki. She's a Kyoshi warrior. I really like her…but sometimes we fight a lot. Anyways, I actually met when…"

And while Aang was on his way back to the Air Temple, and Toph was in Ba Sing Se, father and son continued talking about nearly everything under the sun until there time together came to an end.

Toph was on her way to check up on the Earth Kingdom's King when she came across two Kyoshi warriors. She was about to go up to them, until she realized that they weren't that at all. It was Ty Lee, and Mai. Toph hid behind one of the pillars and practically held her breath. She listened closely to what the two Fire Nation girls were saying.

"How much longer do we have to wear these ridiculous outfits? Their so heavy," complained Mai.

"Maybe that's why it was so easy defeating the Kyoshi warriors. Even their leader was weak."

'_Suki'_ Toph thought thinking of Sokka. She listened harder.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Azula went as far as actually killing them. I mean, even for her that's pretty harsh," said Mai.

"I know, but she obviously had her reasons."

"I guess…" Mai and Ty Lee continued drawling on in useless conversation. Toph ran back to the spot where Aang had dropped her off. On her way she overheard Iroh and Zuko in one of the local Tea Shops. She ran even faster. Toph wasn't comfortable being in a place with so many Firebenders alone. Not to mention a place where wanted signs were plastered all over with her face on them. Her parents were still looking for her and Aang wouldn't be back for at least another hour. She was really starting to think coming here was a really bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't Let Love Stop You_

Toph nearly reached her destination when Xin Fu and Master Pu grabbed her and unexpectedly threw her into a very small metal cage. She barely had a chance to cry out for help before they locked the door behind her.

"Let me out of here!" Toph banged her fists all over the pieces of metal that confined her.

The two men laughed as they hoisted the cage up onto the back of the horse-pulled cart.

"Fat chance of that happening," said Xin Fu sarcastically.

"Yeah," retorted Master Pu. "Your parents are offering up a fortune for your return."

"Ugh!" Toph slammed her fists once more in defeat. Just a minute passed by before it finally hit her. '_Nearly everything is made out of some form of earth! Even metal is earth that has been merely refined and processed.'_ She took a deep breath and braced herself. Using both of her hands she was successfully able to stretch out the metal and form a door for her to escape out of.

'_Toph, you rule.'_ She said mentally. Toph began to make a run for it, but Xin Fu was way ahead of the game. He grabbed the young Earthbender tightly from behind and began making his way back to the cart.

"You little brat," he said as Toph struggled against his hold. "If you won't stay in your cage then I guess you'll have to sleep the rest of the way back. He lifted his fist to knock her out…

"I don't think so," Zuko used his Firebending to burn Xin Fu's hands making him release Toph and yell out in pain.

"Nephew, get her out of here, I will take care of these two."

Toph was way past confused. "Wait, what's going on? You-"

"We'll explain everything later, you have to trust me," said Zuko.

"Trust _you_? I don't-"

"Toph, you have to leave. I promise you we mean no harm."

She looked over at Iroh. She knew him well enough from her past so she had no choice but to take his word. Toph ran off with Zuko.

Once Aang landed back into the Western Air Temple, Katara rushed up to him with a look of both relief and confusion.

"Thank the spirits, I thought you were somebody else," said Katara catching her breath. "But wait, why are you back so early? How did it go with Guru Pathik? Where's Sokka and Toph?" she was beginning to worry.

"Look, Katara, Sokka and Toph are still where they're supposed to be. I told them I wouldn't be back for a little while longer."

"Okay, so why are you back so early?"

Aang looked down in shame, "I couldn't open the last chakra Katara…"

Her eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

"Because, I would have had to give up the one thing that means the most to me, and I don't think the Avatar State is worth it."

Even though Katara had known what it was at this point, she felt the need to ask.

"And that was?"

"Katara, you know what…you know who it is."

The Waterbender nodded her head. She had known about this since the gaang had left Ba Sing Se. It was almost right after they had found Appa that Aang came out with his feelings and told her everything. They had even taken it as far as kissing one another. And it definitely wasn't that Katara didn't feel the same way, because she did. They had both simply agreed to hold off their feelings until the war was finally over.

"Aang…" she grasped his hand."You can't let this," she gestured her hand between Aang and herself. "Stop you from doing what the world needs you to do."

"How can you say that?" asked the Airbender looking into her eyes.

"It's simple. I have faith in love. I feel that when it's strong enough, it can truly conquer anything. So, if you have to let me go for now, then I'll understand. Just know that it doesn't have to be permanent."

Aang sighed in defeat. He knew she was right; he just really didn't want to do this. He feared losing her way more than he feared the Fire Lord.

He nodded his head, "Alright, I understand."

Katara smiled reassuringly trying to get the fear away that was shown in his eyes.

"Before I go, can I ask for one thing?"

She knew him all too well, before he even had the chance to ask for it Katara pulled him into a tender, and long lasting kiss.

Thirty seconds later, the two reluctantly pulled away.

"You should go now," said Katara being as strong as possible.

"I'll be back soon with Sokka and Toph."

She smiled at the young Avatar as he boarded Appa and took off into the sky once more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zuko's Tale_

Zuko and Toph ran for what felt like forever until they came across a Fire Nation war balloon.

"Hey, if you think I'm going to take you to the Avatar, you can forget it," said Toph stubbornly crossing her arms.

"How did you even know that was there?" asked Zuko somewhat shocked.

She rolled her blind eyes and pointed at her feet, "Duh."

"Impressive, you really are the best Earthbender out there aren't you?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, came up with that a while ago actually. I think it was after you tried going after Aang about a month ago here in Ba Sing Se. Lame attempt really." She was clearly trying her hardest to be un-civil.

Zuko sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to capture the Avatar anymore."

"Oh? And why the sudden change of heart?"

"I was going after him for stupid reasons. I wanted to regain my honor and my father's love. My uncle had told me for the longest time how naïve I was being. He banished not only me, but my mother as well. Why should I want someone like him to be proud of me? If anything, he's a monster. I can only hope that I'll be able to help the Avatar in defeating him…"

"Wow, that's quite a sob story."

Zuko scoffed.

"Psh, don't take it personally, I'm this way with everyone."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky then."

"Actually, you should."

Zuko looked up at the Earthbender. "And why's that?"

"I trust your Uncle. I met him a long time ago and he was a big help to me. So if he says I should trust you now, then I believe him."

"Really?" asked Zuko surprised.

"Well you wouldn't still be standing here if I didn't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said the Firebender trying his hardest to be nice to the prudent girl.

"But I wouldn't get too excited. I'll take you and your Uncle back to the Temple with me, but the rest of the gaang still has to approve of you."

"I understand," said Zuko nodding his head.

"Don't worry. Aang should be easy considering he needs a Firebending teacher. It's Katara and Sokka you need to worry about. Yet, even then you have your Uncle to back you up so things just might turn out in your favor."

"Maybe…but why are you so quick to trust me?"

"Well, like I said, I trust Iroh. And for another thing," she pointed at her feet, "I can feel the vibration of any lie. So I knew you were telling the truth from the start."

Again Zuko was amazed. "Are all Earthbenders like that?"

"Nope," said Toph proudly. "That's why I'm the best there is."

He laughed and continued talking with her until Iroh showed up. Moments later the three were up in the war balloon, headed towards the Western Air Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

_Expect The Unexpected…_

Aang was back with Guru Pathik. He agreed to open the final chakra after talking with Katara. Even though he still didn't want to do this, he knew that there really wasn't much of a choice. It was something the Airbender had to do.

"Alright Aang, now focus. Find your center and think only of your distractions in life. Take a moment and let these flow out of your body. Clear and cleanse your mind."

He took a deep breath, a clear picture of Katara flooded into his head. Aang wanted to grab onto it and never let go, but instead he allowed it, and her to flow away along with a piece of his heart.

Eventually, the Airbender opened his water-filled eyes.

"Excellent Aang, now you will fully be able to master the Avatar State."

Aang looked away, "Can I go now?"

Guru Pathik nodded his head as he stood to leave. "Oh and Aang," Aang looked over his shoulder at the Guru, "I know that was hard, but it will be worth it in the end. You just have to have faith in yourself."

'_Faith…'_ said Aang mentally. That was what Katara had told him earlier. He then realized that his feelings for her didn't go away at all. If anything, he loved her even more than before. He smiled and turned to face Guru Pathik.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Life is full of lessons, young one. This was not something I could have told you. It was something you needed to feel for yourself."

Aang laughed. For once, he understood exactly what the Guru was saying. This was possibly the best lesson he had ever learned.

"Thank you, Guru Pathik," he bowed.

"Of course, young Avatar. I was glad to help you with your training."

Aang smiled at him and waved goodbye as he made his way back to Appa. He then set off for Sokka and Toph.

Toph arrived at the Western Air Temple with the two Firebenders. Katara immediately rushed up to her in panic thinking she was being held captive.

"Let her go!" Katara had a water whip already formed, ready to use it.

"No Sugar Queen, it's okay. Chill out would ya?" Toph stepped out of the Fire Nation war balloon. Katara dropped the water and looked at her curiously.

"Why on earth did you bring them here? What's going on? Why aren't you back in Ba Sing Se waiting for Aang?"

"Take a breath alright? Geez," said the Earthbender as Zuko and Iroh made their way out of the balloon.

"We are not here to cause any harm," said Iroh raising his hands. Zuko nodded along and did the same.

"And why should I believe you?" said Katara glaring at the two of them.

"Katara, you know you can trust Iroh. He's helped us before in the past. I probably wouldn't have re-joined the gaang if it weren't for him. C'mon, has he really proved to be anything less than trustworthy?"

"Okay, maybe you're right," said Katara letting a bit of her guard down. "But give me one good reason as to why I should trust you," she turned to Zuko. You've done nothing, but cause problems for us since day one."

Zuko lowered his head, "I know, and I'm truly sorry for that. I made a huge mistake with my past and all I'm trying to do now is make things better."

"Oh, please," said Katara not believing a single word he was saying.

"I know you may find this hard to believe," said Iroh trying to fend for his nephew, "but Zuko has really come to his senses. The only reason he was going after your friend was to regain his father's love and his honor. However, he has learned a lot since then. He realizes that his father banished not only him, but his mother as well. And it was for foolish reasons. I know this is hard for you, but he only wants to help."

"Katara, he's right. Zuko told me exactly that earlier and I could feel that he wasn't lying. You need to accept this. It may be Aang's only chance to have a Firebending teacher."

Katara slowly nodded her head. "Alright, fine. But if you set one toe out of line or have any second thoughts about where your destiny lies, I'll make sure it ends here before you have a chance to do anything about it. Got it?"

Zuko nodded his head in agreement. He was happy to be finally able to do something good in his life. "I won't let you down."

The Waterbender half-smiled at him. "Okay then, Aang should be back with Sokka any minute," she turned to face Toph. "And I'm sure they'll be worried sick about where you went. How did you even find these two in the first place?"

"See that's the thing Katara… I-"

Before she could finish, Aang and Sokka landed before them on Appa.

"Toph, thank the-" Aang stopped talking the second he saw Zuko and Iroh.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" asked Sokka holding his boomerang tightly in his hand.

"Aang, Sokka, there not here to hurt us," said Katara standing between them. "It's okay. They're actually here to help us."

"What?" said the two boys in unison.

Katara, Toph, and Iroh explained everything to Aang and Sokka while Zuko merely stood there nodding his head in agreement to everything they were saying. He was afraid that if he spoke too much he would ruin his chances of being able to help the Avatar.

After going round and round, the Airbender and the warrior agreed to let the Firebenders into the gaang, but it was mostly for Aang's sake.

"So Toph, how did things go in Ba Sing Se?" asked Aang.

She wanted to avoid mentioning the death of Suki for as long as possible so she started off with Xin Fu and Master Yu capturing her. She told them how she had learned to bend metal and how Zuko and Iroh had helped her to escape. It also gave the gaang another reason to trust them.

"How terrible," said Katara feeling guilt-ridden Sokka and Aang also shook their heads in self-disappointment. She turned to Zuko and Iroh, "Thank you for saving our friend." The three of them smiled gratefully.

"It was no problem," said Iroh.

"Hey! I would have made it out just fine. These two just happened to show up and made it a bit easier, that's all." Toph was looking slightly offended.

"Yeah, we could tell by the way Xin Fu had you pinned down," said Zuko sarcastically.

"I can bend metal, I could have easily bended that loser off of me," Toph really hated her strength being questioned, but they all laughed nonetheless.

"Could you point me to your kitchen area?" asked Iroh. "I would love to brew some tea for everyone."

"Of course," said Katara. "It's down that corridor, second door to your right."

"Thank you, I will return shortly with jasmine tea for everyone."

"Great," said Aang as Iroh and Zuko made their way to the kitchen.

Sokka nodded his head, "Weird…but great." They all laughed.

"So did you find Suki while you were in Ba Sing Se?" asked Sokka. The hope that was gleaming in his eyes made this even harder for Toph to say. Sure, she had already told Iroh and Zuko, but this was so much more different.

"Look, Sokka," she put her head down.

"Oh, no what is it?" asked the worried warrior. "Did the Fire Nation capture her and the other Kyoshi Warriors?"

Toph shook her head and took a breath.

"Then what is it?"

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Aang.

"Umm…" Toph didn't know if she was going to be able to do this...


	6. Chapter 6

_Crushed_

"Just tell us, it can't be that bad," said Katara with her stupid re-assuring smile. Well, it was stupid to Toph at the moment.

"Fine, I'll just come out and say it. Sokka, the real Kyoshi Warriors weren't there."

"What do you mean?"

Toph raised a hand, "Let me finish."

They all nodded their heads in confusion.

"Look, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were dressed up as Kyoshi Warriors. Apparently they're trying to take over the Earth Kingdom from the inside. And the thing is that's not even the worst part…" Toph took another breath while Sokka held his. "In order to get those Kyoshi uniforms they had to take down the real warriors. But instead of taking the outfits and leaving, Azula…Well Azula-"

"Azula what? What did she do Toph?" Sokka was getting frustrated with her.

"She killed her and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors." Toph brushed off the tears that were falling from her face. "I'm sorry…"

Sokka simply backed away. He was almost paralyzed from the shock.

"Toph are you sure?" asked Aang who was frozen with fear. She merely nodded her head at the Airbender.

The warrior shook his head in disbelief, "No…no…"

"Sokka," Katara rushed over to her brother and pulled him into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry." She could feel him trembling. "She was my friend too." She squeezed him harder. "It'll be okay, I promise." Tears were also streaming down the Waterbender's face.

Toph and Aang could do nothing but watch in distress for the loss of their friend.

Sokka pulled away from his sister. "How do you know that?"

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do remember how when mom died we thought things would never be okay again?" Sokka nodded his head as the tears began to flow from his eyes. "Well eventually things weren't so bad anymore. Of course, we will never forget her Sokka, but it wasn't the end of the world. Just like what happened with Yue. Just because she left the world doesn't mean she's left your heart. She's always watching over you," Katara pointed towards the moon that was slowly making its way into the sky. "Literally," they choked out a laugh.

Katara then squeezed his shoulder tight, "The same applies with Suki," more tears streamed down Sokka's face at the mention of her name. Katara rubbed his shoulder. "It may seem like the end of the world now, but it isn't. She wouldn't want you to be this way. You know Suki would want you to be happy and to move on."

Sokka looked up at his younger sister, "You're too smart for your own good," he smiled at her. They hugged each other one more time. The warrior wiped his tears away. "You know, I think you're the only girl I care about that hasn't died on me so far," said Sokka jokingly. Katara and Aang laughed along, but Toph stood there like she had just been slapped across the face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lost and Confused_

Toph had been with the gaang for weeks and yet she never felt completely welcomed. I guess this was partly why. Not only did Sokka practically say he didn't care about her, it was also obvious that all Katara and Aang cared about was each other. And at this point, Twinkle Toes didn't even need her as an Earthbending teacher anymore. He had mastered the element already. Now all he needed was fire, which Zuko and Iroh were now here for. _'So what the heck am I still doing around here anyways?'_ thought Toph. She would have been kidnapped today if it weren't for the two Firebenders and the gaang probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"Toph, are you okay?" asked Aang looking at the suddenly pale Earthbender.

"Just peachy," Toph said sarcastically. She then made herself an earth-tent deciding it would be best to leave when they were all asleep so nobody could find her.

"It's been a long day, she probably just needs some sleep," said Katara.

Aang and Sokka nodded their heads in agreement and went to find Iroh and Zuko to have some tea.

Later that night, Toph quietly exited her tent, gathered her belongings, and made way to leave the gaang. Unfortunately, she was stranded on a floating Air Temple so she couldn't exactly 'leave'. However, the Temple was pretty huge and she could find a good enough hiding spot to last her until the final battle against the Fire Lord. After that she could be free of them forever. _'It's not like they care where I go or what I do anyways. The only reason they chased after me the last time was because Twinkle Toes needed an Earthbending teacher…Psh I was so stupid,' _Toph said mentally.

After walking around for most of the night, Toph was able to find the perfect hiding place. It was an old, un-used basement behind the Western Air Temple, which was nearly a mile away from the original campsite. Although she sighed contently at finding this, her heart sank a little bit. She truly felt like her 'friends' no longer cared. There wasn't one single reason that proved otherwise. She set out her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep, alone in the dark…

The next morning the gaang woke up to a wonderful breakfast made by Iroh. They were all getting ready to sit down and eat when Katara walked worriedly over to Aang and her brother.

"Where's Toph?"

The two of them looked around. "I thought she was still asleep?" asked Sokka.

"No," she shook her head. "I just checked and her tent wasn't there."

"Do you think somebody took her?" asked Zuko walking in on their conversation.

Sokka glared at him, "Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you tell us?"

"He didn't do anything Sokka," said Katara trying to get rid of the tension. "All of her belongings were gone as well."

"So she ran away?" asked Aang. "She wouldn't have done that," he looked over to see Iroh and Zuko coming towards them. Iroh had a look a disappointment on his face. Aang looked back to Katara and Sokka, "Would she?"

"I am afraid she could have," said Iroh as he finally reached the gaang.

"But why?" asked Sokka.

"Are you really that?-"

Iroh raised a hand, "Now, now nephew. There is no reason for hostility."

"I know, but it's just obvious."

"What do you mean it's obvious? What's _obvious_?" asked Sokka.

"Ugh, look-"

"Nephew, why don't I tell them?" Iroh interrupted.

Zuko nodded his head. Even though he had come to his senses about things, he still had a very short temper.

"Do you recall telling us about Katara? What you had said about her and Suki last night during tea? You know, after you received the news?"

Sokka looked away; her memory was still a sore spot for him right now.

"You mean about me being the only girl he hadn't lost yet?" asked Katara.

"To be more specific, the only girl he cared about in any way that still remained alive."

"So, what does that have to do with Toph disappearing?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, Agni…can't I just tell them already?" said a very irritated Zuko.

"Please, do," said Katara. "I need to know what's going on here."

"Obviously your concern over Toph is affecting your ability to comprehend what I'm trying to tell you," said Iroh.

"Look, you said Katara was the only _girl_ that you care about that hasn't died on you, right?"

Sokka nodded his head.

"Well is Toph not a girl?"

"Of course she is, where are you?-"

"Oh, no…" interrupted Aang.

"We have to find her," said Katara.

Then Sokka finally caught on to the gravity of his words, "Right, but where do we start? This place is huge."

"I've only been here a few times, but I know my way around a little," Aang said.

"Good. And I know Toph pretty well, she'd want to be somewhere we absolutely wouldn't be able to find her," said Katara.

"But that could be anywhere," said Zuko.

"Why don't we all simply split up and meet back here in an hour?" advised Iroh.

The gaang nodded their heads at one another and set off to find their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Search_

"Toph! Toph, where are you? I just want to talk to you! Please, come out from wherever you are!" shouted Katara. She was walking along the East side of the Temple.

The Earthbender could vaguely here her voice. It was far enough for her not to be concerned. _'Why are they even looking for me? I'm surprised they noticed I had even left…'_ Toph said mentally. She had originally planned to sneak out this morning and search for some food, but now she would have to wait until they called off the search party. Her stomach grumbled, _'Great'_.

"Toph, please come back! You know we all care about you! We need you with us! It may not seem like it at times, but we really do! Please, Toph!" shouted Aang. He was walking inside the temple. Unfortunately, Toph was unable to hear his voice, but there was very little chance that she would have believed him at this point. Even with her feet telling her otherwise.

"I didn't mean what I said, Toph! I was upset over losing Suki! Katara has just always been there for me, I wasn't thinking! You know better than anyone that I never do! Please come out here!" Sokka pleaded. He was walking along the West side of the Temple. He had never felt so guilty in his life. Sokka had let his mom down for not staying in her tent like his father had instructed, he didn't keep his promise to the Water Tribe leader and protect Yue, he left when Suki had needed him the most, and now he had caused one of the gaang members…one of their _family_ members to leave them. How could he ever forgive himself? Sokka looked around and realized his yelling and shouting would be to no avail. He made his way over to the West cliff.

"Toph, c'mon! Are you just doing this for attention? I really thought little Miss Princess was stronger than this! Are you the best Earthbender out there or are you really just a coward?" Zuko was using his own method as he and his Uncle searched the back side of the Temple. He knew that Toph, like himself, had a very short fuse. However, the Earthbender was also smart. She knew exactly what he was doing, but she still couldn't help making him pay for it. She walked close to the basement door and tried to feel where his vibrations were. If she could find them, she would be able to Earthbend from the basement. Within a matter of seconds she found exactly what she was looking for. She Earthbended Zuko up into the air and the dropped him harshly to the ground.

"Ouch!" shouted Zuko as he hit the concrete floor. "What? Can't take a joke Princess?" As tough as Toph was, he knew she would hate the most girly nickname. He walked over to Iroh.

"Uncle, she's definitely over here."

Iroh looked around and spotted the small basement door. He raised a finger to his lips telling his nephew to keep quiet. He walked over and slowly opened the door...


	9. Chapter 9

_Lost and Insecure…You Found Me_

As soon as Toph spotted the two Firebenders she used her Earthbending to quickly pull them inside and shut the door.

"Well done, Sparky," said Toph sarcastically.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Princess," Zuko retorted. Toph cracked her knuckles and made a threatening fist pound into her hand.

"This is no time for bickering, you two," Iroh intervened.

"Alright, fine you found me. Now what? Planning to turn me in so that the gaang can tell me how much they _'miss' _me and how much they _'need'_ me? Cause I'd much rather lunge off the side of the Temple."

"Toph, please be reasonable. I know what Sokka said was harsh, but surely you understand that he did not mean it."

"Well I didn't exactly see him apologizing."

"That's because you've got yourself locked up in a basement nearly a mile away from the campsite," said Zuko.

"That's not what I meant. He knows what was said, _now. _So it doesn't count. He should have known from the second it slipped out of his mouth."

"Toph, why is it you care so much?" asked Iroh.

"I don't know, maybe it's because for the past months I've been a part of their gaang I was just being used and lied to."

"How do you get all of that based on something Sokka said?" asked Zuko.

"Look, I didn't originally get all of that figured out. It wasn't until after I came here that I really thought this through. You see, the first time I left the gaang was because Katara and I got into a fight. I heard Aang coming after me in the forest after I had talked to you," she pointed at Iroh, "He said that I was a part of their little family now, or whatever so I believed him and went back. I was obviously desperate to have people who cared about me at the time…"

"Because you had left your parents," said Iroh.

Toph nodded her head. "Yeah…little did I know that was all a lie."

"How do you figure?" asked Zuko.

"Because, Sparky, the only reason they _'wanted'_ me back was so Aang could have an Earthbending teacher. Why else would they want to put up with me? All Aang cares about is Katara, Appa, Sokka, and Momo. All Katara cares about is Sokka and Aang. And all Sokka cares about is Katara and Aang…and possibly Momo. I know that for a fact."

"You know that isn't true. And it really isn't like you to throw a pity party," said Zuko. "Are you sure nothing else is up?"

"Yeah…what else would be up? That's really stupid of you to ask, I mean c'mon…that's ridiculous…"

"You know, you may be really good at sensing lies, but you're really bad at telling them," said Zuko.

"Okay, so what if something else is up? Why does it matter at this point?" said Toph, clearly frustrated.

"Because, we are trying to help you," said Iroh.

"I don't want your help!" shouted Toph. Unfortunately for her, that shout was all it took for Aang and Katara to find her.

"Great…" said Toph as they busted in.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Path to Forgiveness _

"Toph, we've been so worried about you," said Katara trying to pull her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever," said Toph, annoyed.

Katara stepped back and grabbed Aang's hand. "Toph, despite what Sokka said, we all care about you. You are a part of our family and you know that. Please, don't leave," begged Aang. He was really being sincere, as was Katara. Watery eyes filled with fear proved nothing less. Even Toph could feel their grief and honesty.

"Look, I'll be there when you go to face the Fire Lord Twinkle Toes. In the meantime, you all have each other. It's all you've ever needed in the past; it's all you need now."

"That's not true," said Katara. "Ever since you joined us, you've been like a sister to me. I shared all of my secrets with you, and you shared all of yours with me. Even the one about, you know who, remember?" Katara was trying to get Toph to reason with them. To remember all of the good times they had shared together.

"Yeah, so I was someone to vent to, big deal. Go share your secrets with Sparky now."

"Toph, would you knock it off?" said Zuko. "How can you be so cold towards the people who love you? To the people you know you love?"

"I don't know! Maybe the same way you were able to turn your back on your family and join the Avatar to kill your own _father_!" shouted Toph accusingly. "You're nothing more than a hypocrite!"

Zuko took a big step back as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "You know that's different…My father is a monster. I'm doing the right thing by turning against him." Iroh placed a reassuring hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"And I'm doing the right thing by getting myself away from the people who have been continually using me," stated the Earthbender.

"Toph, you are being too stubborn. You know what is right. Why do you refuse to accept that these people love and care about you? I even care about you."

She felt the vibrations of Iroh's truth, but still asked, "You do?"

"Of course," said Iroh. "I would not have helped you in the past and I would not be standing here today if I didn't."

"I thought you were just being nice."

"That's true, but there is a difference between being nice, and caring. Being nice would be offering you a cup of tea. Caring is actually doing something to make a better difference in your life."

Toph smiled, "Well thanks…"

"There is nothing to thank me for."

The Earthbender turned to where she knew Katara and Aang were. "I'm really sorry guys; I don't know what I was thinking. I was acting stupid." The two benders walked up to Toph and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay," said Katara. "We all are at times." The three pulled away, smiles smeared across all of their faces.

"Even Sokka says stupid things sometimes," said Aang looking into the Earthbender's eyes trying to get her to see the bigger picture.

"Well, a lot of times," said Katara jokingly. "But we always forgive him for it, just as we forgave you."

Aang squeezed Katara's hand and used his free hand to place it on Toph's shoulder. "It's what family does," said the Airbender.

Toph nodded her head, "Just give me a few minutes to think okay?"

Katara nodded her head and walked closer to Toph, "When do you think you'll finally come out with that secret?" Katara whispered into her ear. The Earthbender pushed her playfully away.

"I'll see you later Sugar Queen," said Toph. Katara laughed as she left the room.

It was then Aang's turn to walk over to her. "So, everything's okay now right?"

"Yes, Twinkle Toes. Now go play kissy face with your girlfriend," she laughed.

Even though Toph couldn't see, Aang smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, see you later." He followed Katara out of the room.

Toph then turned to where she knew Zuko was, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Zuko shook his head, "No it's okay. You were just really stressed out. I know what that's like."

"Probably better than anyone," said Iroh being somewhat serious.

They all laughed, "Well thanks for your guys' help. It means a lot."

"Anytime, Princess," said Zuko ruffling her hair.

Toph tripped him as he was making his way out, "Watch it, Sparky."

Iroh laughed and helped his nephew up. "We'll see you soon, Toph."

The Earthbender nodded her head as they left then made her way out to find Sokka.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Talk_

As Toph was walking along the West side of the Air Temple she spotted Sokka sitting on the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. He didn't look like he was planning on jumping or anything. It looked more like he was thinking. She had heard everything he was shouting earlier when the gaang was trying to find her. She also knew he meant every word. Slowly, she made her way over to the warrior.

"Hey, Sokka," said Toph sitting next to him on the cliff.

"Toph, what are you doing here? Does the gaang know?-"

"Yeah, the gaang already found me earlier. We talked everything out and agreed that I was acting stupid earlier. They forgave me for it, so I think everything will be okay…"

"Well that's good, but I don't think you were acting stupid, Toph."

"Of course I was. I ran away over a few stupid words that you didn't even mean."

Sokka nodded his head, "But how do you know I didn't mean them?"

"I heard you calling out for me earlier. Basically, my feet told me you weren't lying." She smiled towards him. It was hard to feel exactly where he was being that her feet were hanging over the edge.

"Good," said Sokka smiling back. "Because I really wasn't lying to you, Toph. Katara isn't the only girl that I care about that I haven't lost. I care about you, a lot. I was really scared when I thought I'd lost you too."

Toph shook her head, "But not as scared as you were when you found out you'd lost Suki."

Sokka looked down, "That's where you're wrong actually."

Confused, the Earthbender brought her feet back up to solid ground so she could get a better grasp as to what he was trying to tell her.

"What do you mean?"

"When Katara told me that you went missing, I automatically assumed the worst thing possible. I thought you were kidnapped or that someone had killed you."

Although that was somewhat strange to hear, Toph could sense the honesty in what Sokka was saying.

"And even though I had just lost Suki, I had completely forgotten about her the second I heard about you. All I could think about was finding you and making sure you were safe. I felt so guilty…"

"Yet you gave up a few minutes later after trying to find me and came here," said Toph.

"Only because I know how stubborn you are, especially when you're angry. I figured you would only come out when you wanted to. I never expected the rest of the gaang to find you," said the warrior.

"They didn't actually. Zuko sort of egged me on with some of his taunting so I had to retaliate."

Sokka laughed, "I should have known."

"But you shouldn't have felt guilty Sokka. You'd just lost this girl you loved and you clearly weren't thinking straight. I should have understood that."

"That's not it either," said Sokka.

"So you really don't care?" asked Toph confused.

"No, Toph I do care, it's just…"

"Just what?"

Sokka took a breath, "You see, when I heard that Suki was killed it hurt me… a lot. I won't deny it. But I think what hurt the most was hearing how much you cared."

"Well of course I cared. You're my friend, Sokka and I had to tell you your girlfriend was dead," said Toph bluntly.

"Okay, let me break this down for you. Katara really sucks at keeping secrets. I don't think there's one she hasn't told me."

Toph's face turned bright red. To her dismay, she knew he wasn't lying…


	12. Chapter 12

_Crossroads of a Twisted Destiny_

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say," said Toph. "This wasn't really the way I wanted you to find out."

Sokka laughed, "Well sometimes things don't always go according to plan."

Toph nodded her head, "But how can you be so okay with this? Suki-"

"Suki was a great person, but we really didn't have much in common. Sure, we were both warriors, but she never understood my sense of humor. We could hardly ever agree on anything and she was completely grossed out by most of the things I did."

Toph remembered all of the fights the two had always gotten into. She just thought it was their twisted way of showing affectionate love.

"So why did you stay with her for so long?" asked Toph.

"Because I was too stupid to see that the girl who already liked me was practically perfect in every way."

Toph blushed again and mentally cursed herself for acting like such a girl, "I know you can't be talking about me," she said.

"Tell me why not?"

She waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello, I'm blind! Do you know how awkward that would make things?"

"One, there is nothing wrong with being blind. It makes you an even better Earthbender. And two, I think that's a bonus seeing how awkward I tend to be."

"_Tend_ to be?" asked Toph sarcastically. 'Try always." They laughed.

"So is it too late for me?" asked Sokka a few moments later.

Toph looked over and tried feeling around for where he was. It was harder than the basement because they were just barely on solid ground. But before she could find him, Sokka grabbed her hand, "I'm right here," he smiled even though Toph couldn't quite see it. He knew she could sense it.

"Don't you think it's too soon considering everything that's just happened in the past few days?" asked Toph letting Sokka hold her hand.

"No, I don't. If I felt it was, I wouldn't be sitting here with you, feeling completely okay with putting Suki in my past. Life's too short to keep wondering what could have been. Why not find out now?"

Toph smiled and nodded her head, "I guess you're right…for once." Again the two laughed. The only reason the laughter ended was because Sokka had pulled the Earthbender close and kissed her softly on the cheek. In return Toph blushed and nearly turned red, which made Sokka laugh yet again. He then stood up and offered Toph his hand. She didn't even need to feel the vibrations to know where he was. For once, her heart did all the seeing for her. She grabbed Sokka's hand and walked back to the campsite.

In the end, Aang got his Fire Bending teacher. He was able to open all the chakras without giving up the girl he loved. With the help of his family, he was even able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Destiny had definitely taken him to the right place.

Katara was now able to learn new cooking recipes from Iroh that she had never heard of growing up in the Southern Water Tribe. Oh, and she also got to be with the one and only Airbender she loved. Things had never been more perfect in her life.

Zuko was able to regain his true honor and become a part of a new kind of family that actually cared for him a great deal. He was able to train Aang and write letters to Mai on a regular basis. And once his father was defeated, he had even taken his rightful place as the new Fire Lord. He had the help of his Uncle and family for this of course. He finally had his life completely figured out.

As for Sokka and Toph, they had all they could possibly need in this world…each other.

Things were all as they were meant to be thanks to the crossroads of a twisted destiny.


End file.
